When substantiating generated data, systems may attempt to generate metadata before the data has been generated. Typically, systems attempt to examine existing code and design documentation to capture this metadata. In addition to being time-consuming, inefficient, and costly, capturing metadata before the data has been generated fails to capture run-time metadata, the actual provenance and lineage of the generated data. Furthermore, as a matter of first principle, systems are not able to successfully reflect the provenance and lineage of the generated data when the existing code contains conditional logic.